Messing with minds, and hearts
by Poisoned Sushi
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata took a pact. They will never fall forThe ones they thought they loved. Because getting your heart broken is just too painful. But will it last? a SasuXSaku fanfic Sorry for the late update, got bored. Not sure if I will cont
1. Chapter 1: Another not so normal day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the character.**

Sakura opened her eyes and took a quick glance at her bed side clock, 8:10.

OK I still have 5 minutes before I have to get up she thought.

It was hard for her to wake up in the mornings, she was not a morning person. But it didn't help that she stayed up till 3AM.

She looked at the clock again, 8:13. She decided it was pointless to lay there any longer so she turned off the alarm and got up slowly.

Her body still in the deep depths of sleep.

Dressing in a black tank top dark purple mini skirt and a matching purple jacket she was ready.

Running down stairs she grabbed her messenger bag and stole a glance at herself in the mirror.

Looking good Sakura She thought to herself before deciding she would look better with her pink shoulder length hair down rather than tied

Tightly in a bun. Don't be late Inner Sakura told her.

"Right!" She said aloud as she glanced at the clock on the wall above her. 8:25

"Crap!" She cursed as she realised she was going to be late...Again.

She ran out her door, locking it then sprinting for the bus.

As she got there she saw the bus about to leave.

"Wait! Stop!" She called waving her arms around wildly. "Hey, wait!"

Running behind the bus she tried to catch it, it stopped so suddenly she didn't have have time to stop and run into the bus.

"Ow" she said as she stood and dusted herself off.

The bus driver came and apologise then helped her onto the bus

"Thankyou" she said half-heartily as she found Ino and Tenten sitting at the back where they always sat.

"Ohayou Ino-chan Tenten-chan!" she called loudly from the front.

Which earned her a glare from Sasuke and Neji.

"What are you looking at?" she said coldly and made her way to the back of the bus. Sitting beside Tenten.

Who was now staring intently at Neji. Sakura looked at her and sighed.

"Tenten? Tenten!" Sakura said raising her voice and shaking her friend from her daydream.

"Huh? What?" She said looking bewildered at her friend.

"You do remember the pact right?" She asked her.

"Well, yes" she said looking away.

"Not unless he makes the first move OK?"

Tenten nodded and sighed slumping back into the seat

Sakura sighed Tenten had had a crush on Neji for a long time. Well she guessed she couldn't call it a crush, it had more blossomed into love now.

She thought Neji had to be the most dense guy in the world. Or maybe it was Naruto?

Speak of the devil, at that moment stepped onto the bus with Hinata following close behind.

Hinata was blushing when Naruto took his seat a she continued to make her way to the back of the bus where Ino, Tenten and Sakura where sitting.

The four girls talked for a while until they reached school where they went into their class.

"Bet you Kakashi-sensei is late" Ino she as she opened the door.

"Well I think I'm about right on time" came a voice from behind they making them all freeze.

"Ka-Kakshi-sensei!" Ino began but didn't know what else to add so she walked into class and sat down.

Sakura laughed and sat next to here.

Ino glared at her but soon began laughing with her.

Sakura could feel someones eyes burning into her, upon turning around she saw Sasuke turn away.

She shook her head and smiled.

What are you smiling about? inner Sakura chimed in

'What me?'

Yes you!

'Nothing' she lied innocently

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled into her ear

"WHAT!" she yelled back

Everyone stared at her but she just dismissed it and looked back at Ino

"What?" she said a little more quietly.

"I said Hinata is having a sleep over tomorrow, you coming?" she said forcefully.

"Uh? Yeah sure, I guess. Who's coming?"

"Well there will be Hinata, you, me, Tenten as well as Neji, because he lives there as you know"

"Yeah" she said nodding.

"And Neji invited Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru."

"What!" She yelled, standing up.

"Sakura, please don't make me tell you again to be quiet!"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei" She said sitting down.

Now the whole class really was looking at her.

"I know I'm fabulous but please, I think you need to listen to kakashi-sensei." Sakura said

Just then the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Sakura yelled and punched the air before running out.

At lunch Ino, Tenten and Hinata found Sakura sitting in a tree.

"Yo!" she called from the tree

"How the hell did you get up there?" Ino said looking up at the tree

"Well you see, I was abducted by aliens and..." Sakura began

Ino sighed "Whatever just come down" She said sitting under the tree with her back against trunk.

"I would, but here comes the Pansy club." she said pointing to Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru coming towards them.

"Welcome Panies, to the world of Sakura!" Sakura said when the guy where within ear shot.

"Shut it, monkey" Sasuke said coldly looking a Sakura in the tree.

"That hurt Sasuke" She said putting on her best sad face and putting her hand to her heart.

"That was painful and cold." she said sniffing back fake tears.

"Sakura-chan! Don't cry" Naruto said.

Sakura smiled. "I'm OK Naruto" She said wiping away fake tears.

Sakura jumped back and walked over to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around Sasuke waist

Sasuke tried to pull her hands apart and push her away but she wouldn't let go.

She moved her head forward until her lips almost touched his. He could feel her breath

He tried again to pull her hands off.

She tilted her head slightly to whisper in his ear

"What's wrong Sa-su-ke-ku-n" She said emphasising each syllable.

Sasuke was blushing now and still tried to push her away again.

Laughing she let go and pushed him away.

"Sorry Sa-su-ke-ku-n" She teased

Sasuke glared at her, although still blushing furiously.

How could she, Haruno Sakura make him, Uchiha Sasuke blush!

It wasn't possible! He was always so calm.

Maybe he had something for her?

"No, that couldn't be. He couldn't feel Anything for her. Could he?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Messing with his mind

Sakura picked up her messenger bag and headed out the front door, locking it on her way 

She was almost always late for school but she would never be late for a friends sleep over.

She walked casually down the street, not really paying attention to anything.

She reached Ino's house and knocked on the door, maybe Ino could walk with her? she though.

Sakura was disappointed to find that Ino had already left

She she thanked the person at the door and continued on her way.

She sighed looking up at the sky, it was a beautiful day in Konoha.

The sky was a beautiful blue and there was just enough wind to blow Sakura's hair around.

Sakura looked ahead and saw a raven haired boy walking out of his house.

Quietly she walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she said happily as he turned around

He looked at her. "Sakura" was all he said before turning around and began walking.

Sakura though maybe she could mess with his head, just a little.

Ino and Hinata told her it was cruel but she just said it was harmless fun.

Quickly she caught up with him and slipped her hand around his waist.

He looked at her a tiny blush appeared on his face.

Sakura have him a side wards glance and noticed this

And continued to walk with her arm around him like it was a normal thing to do.

Soon she noticed he had slipped his arm around her as well.

Hang on! Sakura thought Your enjoying this a little too much Uchiha

She had not expected this but it made it more fun

She leaned in and began blowing cold air onto the back of Sasuke's neck

Thus making him shiver, she smiled at him

"If you want it, chase it" she whispered into his ear, before running off

Before Sasuke knew what he was doing he began running, he was running after her

She laughed and turned around to see if he was following, and sure enough he was

He pointed in front of her and yelled something but Sakura didn't hear him

Turning around to see what he was pointing at he ran head first straight into a tree

Sasuke smirked and stop running, walking over to her

"Sakura, you can get up now" he said

Walking closer he noticed she wasn't moving

"Sakura?" He repeated

He walked over to her and noticed blood was running down her face

He took a cloth and water bottle out of his bag and poured the water over the cloth

Then put it to the gash on Sakura forehead

"Sakura, your so stupid" he said aloud although knowing she could not hear him

He sighed and grabbed her bag and his own, throwing them over his shoulder

He picked up the unconscious girl and placed her on his back

He began walking although he felt a little uncomfortable with her on his back he couldn't just leave her there!

He sighed again, just hoping she would wake up soon.

When Sakura woke she was in Hinata's room.

She attempted to sit up as a searing pain ran through her forehead, forcing her to lay down again

She laid there for a moment trying to remember what had happened.

What HAD happened? she thought to herself.

Thinking was hurting her head, she sighed and got up

Walking out of Hinata's room she saw everyone sitting at a table.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled upon seeing her

"Hi" She smiled waving to her friend

"We were all so worried!" Hinata exclaimed

"Why worry? I'm Sakura!" She said striking a pose

All the guys sweat dropped and the girls sighed.

"Although Sasuke seemed to be really worried" Ino Whispered

Sakura smiled "Oh really?" she laughed

Sakura looked at over to where Sasuke had been sitting

She watched him retreat into the living room

She smiled at her friends and followed Sasuke

"Umm, Sasuke?" she said

"Hn?" He turned around and spotted Sakura before sitting on a couch

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" She said sitting down next to him facing him

"Yeah?" He asked tuning to look at her

"What happened? When I woke up I was here"

"Well you were..." He blushed

"You ran into a tree" He said trying to cover up his blush

"I ran into a tree?" She asked confused

"Yes You ran into a tree and have a hugh gash in your forehead, then I picked you up and carried you here." He stated Matter-of-factly

"uh-huh." She said thinking it over

She lent forward planting a kiss his on the cheek.

"Thankyou" She said before getting up and leaving the blushing Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3: The broken Pact

Sakura Joined the girls at the table.

They looked up at Sakura

"Where did you go?" Ino asked her

"To thank Sasuke" she said innocently

Ino eyed her suspiciously

Sakura just smiled

"Hey, what time is it?"

Hinata glanced at her watch

"It's 6:45" She said looking at Sakura

"6:45! I've been asleep for over 4 hours!" Sakura yelled

"Not asleep, Unconscious" Tenten corrected.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was still blushing when Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru walked into the room.

"Sasuke? Why are you blushing?" Naruto asked

Sasuke didn't hear him though, he was too busy having a conversation with himself.

"You like her"  
"What the hell no"  
"Yes you do! your blushing"  
"Well who wouldn't blush! She kissed me!  
"Yes but your blushing"  
"It was just a thank you kiss, it doesn't mean anything. Right?"

Back with Sakura and the girls

"Well lets setup our beds and get the movies out" Hinata said clapping her hands together.

The girls agreed and went into the lounge room where the boys where and explained they were setting up the beds.

"Where are you sleeping Neji?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"Well I was going to be sleeping in here" Neji said

"That's great! We can all sleep in here!" Sakura exclaimed loudly making everyone jump

Everyone looked at Sakura

"What!" She asked at the weird looks she was receiving

"Well I guess that's settled" Hinata said as she laid on the bed she had just made

"How are we sleeping?" Asked Tenten who looked at Neji quickly then looked away blushing

"Well we'll have the girls next to each other here" Hinata said pointing on either side of here

"And the guys can sleep in front of them" Neji said

Sasuke smirked

The girls laid out there beds next to Hinata.

Sakura was on the end next to Ino who was next to Hinata with Tenten on the other end.

They had decided to sleep head to head.

So Sasuke was laying in front of Sakura who was next to Shikamaru who was next to Naruto with Neji on the end

"OK what to do" Tenten though aloud

"Well, we can watch a movie, play truth or dare or something." Hinata Suggested shrugging

"Truth or dare!" Sakura yelled making everyone jump again.

"OK, OK we'll play truth or dare" Hinata said.

Sakura just smiled evilly.

Everyone sweat dropped at the look on Sakura face.

"OK, who's going to start?" Tenten asked from where she was laying.

Sakura yelled "Me!" punching the air.

Everyone sighed.

"OK, OK" Sakura said smiling

"Truth or dare...Neji!" Sakura said looking Neji straight in his white eyes.

"Truth" Neji said calmly his eyes now closed

Sakura pouted "Pansie"

"OK, have you ever had a crush on someone?" She asked

Neji opened his eyes quickly, glaring daggers at Sakura

Sakura smiled and shrugged

Neji sighed and closed his eyes again

"Yes" he said as calmly as he could

"Who!" Sakura shouted

Neji smirked and shook his head

"No, I already answered you." He said

Sakura pouted Next time then she thought.

Neji realised have had just happened

If he chose truth she'll ask him who is crush is and if he chose dare it maybe worse.

He had been cornered aww crap he thought.

"OK Neji your turn" Sakura shouted

"Yeah, yeah quiet down women" he said a little to forcefully.

Sakura attempted to punch him in the arm but missed and fell face first, hitting the ground.

"ow, ow ow" She screamed

The scream was ear-piercing making everyone cover their ears in horror.

"Ouch" Sakura muttered

"Bloody hell women!" Sasuke shouted

"Sorry" Sakura said

"OK Neji, go" Sakura said

"OK, truth or dare Sakura" He said smirking

"Unlike you I'm not a Pansie, dare" She said

Neji flinched but let is pass, just this time.

"OK, I dare you to kiss Ino" He said smirking

Sakura sighed and muttered something about Neji being a horny prick

"OK, Ino come here" She said turning to Ino and kissing her on the cheek

"There" Sakura said sitting down

"OK, my turn" Sakura said looking though the people for her next victim

Sakura looked at everyone, "Ok, truth or dare, Sasuke"

She said looking at him seriously

Geeze he thought, the only thing worse than truth is a dare from Sakura

But he wasn't a Pansie and was not going to give Sakura the joy of calling him one

"Ok, dare" He said preparing himself for the worst

Sakura thought for a moment

"I Dare you to kiss every girl in this room." Sakura said

Her jade eyes flicked with a hint of evil that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine

Sasuke stood up, he went over to Hinata and kissed her lightly on cheek before moving to Ino and Tenten and doing the same

By now Every guy in the room was giving him death glares

He reached Sakura, she smiled a most evil smile "Now, you can return my kiss"

Sasuke bushed kissing her lightly on the cheek and sat back down where he was

"Ahh, should we do something else?" Sakura said noticing the tension in the room

"Yes, lets watch a movie" Hinata said getting up and getting the movies

She put on the horror Sakura had picked out and layed down on her bed

"Don't be a afraid Sasuke-kun" Sakura teased pulling her blanket over her knees

"Hn" He said smirking

Sakura looked at everyone

Tenten was leaning on a now blushing Neji

Naruto had his arms around Hinata who was trying not to fall asleep

Shikamaru was complaining about how troublesome Ino was, as Ino was resting her head in Shikamaru's shoulder.

Sakura sighed The pact had been broken

Sakura jumped as she found Sasuke's around her waist

"Sasuke-kun?" She said looking at him

He just smirked and whispered "I want it"

Sakura smiled and leaned against Sasuke

"Becareful what you wish for" she replied 


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner with Sasuke?

When Sakura woke Sasuke still had his arm around her waist

She tried to lift his arm without waking him

This task was very difficult and wasn't working out how she had planned

"Damn" She thought aloud

She looked up to see Tenten and Ino looking at her from the hall way

Help! She mouthed to them

They just shook their heads and laughed turning around and walking back down the hall

"Bitches" Sakura muttered

She had to admit being this close to Sasuke wasn't so bad

What? Did she just really think that?

No Sakura! Bad Sakura! You can not like the enemy!

She scolded herself

But Sasuke had said that he wanted her

But he was only joking right?

Trying to get back at her? Right?

She sighed, this was too much trouble to be thinking about now

Would she really have to wait for Sasuke to wake up before she could move?

She sighed again resting her head back on Sasuke's chest

Well the pact had already been broken she thought

She smiled as she felt Sasuke's fingers gently tickling her stomach

"Sasuke?" she said

"Aa" He replied

"How long have you been awake?" She asked

"Longer than you have" He replied smirking

"So all this time, you've been watching me struggle?" She said

"Hn" He smirked

Sakura sighed "Fine, whatever" She said trying to stand up

"Sasuke, can I get up please? She pleaded

"Hmmm, no. I like it like this" He said pulling Sakura closer

"Sasuke please" She pleaded again

This time her gave in and let her stand

"Thankyou" She said as she began to walk away

Sasuke watched her retreating figure and sighed

Sakura dressed and said her goodbyes

Sasuke had offered to walk her home, to which she said she'd be fine

But he didn't take no for an answer and walked with her anyway

"You really didn't need to" She said as they walked

"Yeah, I know' He said smirking

"So, why?" She asked

She saw the tiny blush on Sasuke's face

"Well, my house is this way too. And walking alone is boring" He said looking away

Sakura smiled she loved making Sasuke uncomfortable so she continued

"Thankyou, for worrying"

"Hn" Was his only reply

Sakura smiled and poked him in the ribs

He looked at her "What?"

"Huh?" She replied looking at him strangely

"You poked me" He said

"No, I didn't" She said

He looked at her strangely

She continued walking and poked him again

He looked at her but she just looked ahead as if nothing had happened

They continued walking and she poked him over and over again

He stopped "Sakura"

"Yes?" He said innocently

"Nothing" he said and continued walking

Sakura shrugged and continued walking

Sasuke slipped his hand into Sakura's and smirked

Sakura had an idea

She leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder and whispered

"Were you really worried about me? Sasuke-kun"

"Aa" He said

"Arigatou" She said

At that moment Sakura's mobile rang

She searched through her bag until she found it

"Hello?"

Sasuke could hear someones voice on the other end but couldn't work out who it was

"What? Again?" Sakura said a hint of anger in her voice

"Fine, whatever" She said hanging up and throwing her mobile into her bag

"Bad news?" Sasuke asked

"Eh, my parents have to go out of the country for 2 weeks on business so I'm going to be alone, again"

She said sighing angrily

Sasuke, who knew the pain of being alone only to well, put his arms around her and hugged her tightly

Sakura only response was to do the same

They stayed like that for a minute or two before Sakura broke free and smiled

"Thankyou" She said looking at Sasuke with one of her cute smiles

Sasuke linked his hand in hers again and continued walking

They reached Sakura's home and she pulled her keys out of her pocket

"Well, thanks for walking me home" She said to Sasuke as she unlocked the door

"No problem" he said Turning around

Sakura walked into her house and turned around to face Sasuke

"Sakura, would you want to come to mine and umm, eat dinner?" He asked nervously

"I mean, your going to be alone and so am I so, yeah" he continued

Sakura froze had Sasuke just asked her on a date?

"Sure" She said smiling again

"OK, be there at 7" He said before saying goodbye and walking away

Sakura closed the door and tried to take in what had just happened

Sasuke, the cold hearted Sasuke, had just asked her out.

Well he invited her over, but it was still a date right?

She ran up stairs and had a shower washing her hair then she ran to her room to get dressed

She dressed jeans and a pink von dutch top

For her make-up she wore mascara and lip gloss.

Nothing to special, after all it was just Sasuke

Just Sasuke, Just her and Sasuke.

She blushed at the thought

What! Had she just blushed!

Sakura was shocked, no one had ever made her blush

Yes she had blushed before but not because of a boy

She laughed and shook her head

"Guess there really is a first for everything" She said aloud

She looked at the clock 6:45

Crap! she was going to be late

She rushed out the door locking it and running down the street

She ran up to Sasuke's house and knocked on the door

"What the..?" He said looking at the panting girl

"Didnt..want...to..be..late..need..water...please!" She said between pants

Sasuke directed her to the lounge walked into the kitchen and got her a glass of water

Sakura took it and downed it in one shot

She collapsed onto the couch and let out a long sigh

"Sakura?" Sasuke said

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing above her.

"Yes?" she said

"You OK?" He asked

"Yep, I'm fine" she replied sitting up

"ooh, smells nice" she said sniffing the air

Sasuke got up and ran into the kitchen

Sakura got up and followed him

He was stirring a pot that was placed on the stove

"Sasuke! You cook?" she exclaimed

"Aa" He replied

Sakura was surprised although she guessed she shouldn't be

He lived alone and he had to eat somehow

"It'll be ready in a minute" he said

Sakura placed herself at his table

Not long after Sasuke came out with two plates

Sakura smiled as he placed the plate in front of her

It look so delicious

"Sugoi!" She exclaimed

He passed her some chopsticks and began to eat

Sakura too began to eat, it was as delicious as it looked.

Soon they where done

Sakura patted her stomach

"That was really good" She said

"You think so?" Sasuke replied

"Yes" She said happily

"So, do you want to go and watch some T.V?" he asked raising from his seat and taking the two plates

"Sure" She said getting up to help him

Sasuke put the in the sink and began to run the washing water

"Here I'll do it" She said walking to the sink

"No, it's fine" he said

"No, I want to" she said getting bubbles in her hand

He looked at her and then at her hand "What are you planing?" He asked

"Nothing" she said "Anyway I want to help you"

"No, It's fine" He repeated

"Sasuke, come on you cooked me that delicious meal, so let me repay you." She said

Sasuke though for a moment "No, I'll do it"

Sakura blew the bubbles into Sasuke's face then wrapped her arms around him from behind

"Come on, Sa-su-ke-ku-n" she cooed in his ear

Sasuke just shook his head

Sakura slipped a hand up the back of Sasuke's shirt and ran her nails down his spine gently making him shiver

"Please Sasuke-kun" She whispered

Sasuke blushed "OK, OK" He said admitting defeat

"OK!" Sakura shouted

"I'll go wait on the couch for you" He said as he left

Sakura washed the two plates and let the water drain before walking into the lounge

Sasuke was laying on the couch when he saw Sakura

He motion for her to sit with him

So she climbed onto the couch and laid with him, resting her head on his chest

He combed his fingers through her soft, pink hair

Sakura yawned, that was relaxing

Sasuke had one arm around Sakura's waist and the other running through her hair

This was not how it was meant to be, Sakura thought She was not meant to be Falling for Uchiha

But she wasn't falling for him, was she?

She was just messing with his mind, right?

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered in her ear

Sakura turned to face Sasuke "Hmmm?" she replied

Sasuke tilted his head and placed a kiss on Sakura's lips

Sakura was stunned but before she knew it she was returning the kiss

Sakura broke the kiss and looked up at Sasuke

Who just smirked and continued stroking her hair

She rested her head on his chest again

Sakura yawned and glanced at the time

"Sasuke, I should be getting home" She said

To which she didn't get a reply.

"Sasuke?" She looked up

Sasuke had fallen sleep

She smiled, he really was cute when he slept.

Sakura got up and wrote a note thanking him for such a delicious dinner and that she would see him tomorrow at school

Carefully she placed the note in his hand and kissed him gently on the cheek

She opened his front door and stepped out into the cold night air

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day


	5. Chapter 5: Sickness and Sasuke

When Sakura woke she felt like she was going to be sick

She grabbed her aching stomach

"Aah!" She howled in pain

It really hurt, something Sasuke made must have upset her stomach

She heard a knock on her front door

aaah, who could that be? she thought

"It's open" she yelled

She heard the door open and close

"Sakura?" A familiar voice called

Sasuke? She thought

She tried to get up but fell back down in pain

"I'm upstairs!" She called loudly

She heard light footsteps coming up the stairs

Not long after a raven haired boy appeared at her door

"Sakura! Are you OK? You look terrible" He exclaimed

"Your not so hot yourself Uchiha" she said with a smirk

Sasuke sighed, she was definitely Sakura

"I mean are you felling well?" He asked her

She shook her head

"No, I feel like I'm going to puke and it hurts to move" She said

"I guess your not going to school today" He said placing his bag on the floor

Sakura shook her head and glanced at the clock on her bedside table

"But you should be going your going to be late" She said looking at him

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asked

Sakura looked confused

"Yeah it on the wall down stairs" she said

Sasuke left the room only to reappear a couple of minutes later

"I called school and told them you weren't coming"

Sakura smiled "Thankyou" she said

"And I told them I was going to stay off to help you get better" He continued

"You what!" She said

"Well I can't just leave you here" He said

"Anyway it's because of me your sick" He continued

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Sasuke put one hand over her mouth and the other on her forehead

"Your burning up" He said calmly

He left the room, reappearing with a wet cloth

He placed the cloth over her forehead

Sakura tried to say thankyou but lost her voice suddenly

Sasuke had slipped his hand under the covers and was now holding her hand

She blushed brightly

Sasuke noticed this

"Sakura, your face is bright red. Is there anything I can get you?"

Sakura was lucky he had miss interpreted her blush

"Umm, a glass of water would be nice" She said

Sasuke nodded and left the room

She waited until his footsteps could not be heard before letting out a sigh of relief

This was all to good to be true

Sasuke was in her house looking after her

Making sure she got better

Was he really worried...Again?

Sakura sighed again

When Sasuke walked back into the room he found a very cute, sleeping Sakura

Sasuke sighed, he had never seen Sakura asleep before

Well never seen her face when she was asleep, before

She was even beautiful when she slept

Sasuke placed the cup down on the bedside table

Hoping Sakura would be better when she awoke

He placed a note on her bedside table

Informing her that he was only downstairs and that if she need him just call

Hours later Sakura awoke

She looked at the time 1:45 PM

Noticing the note, she read it smiling

He wouldn't still be here she thought

She got up and walked down stairs

Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs

"Sleep well?" He asked as she appeared

"Sasuke?" She said surprised by the fact he was still here

Sasuke smirked

She went over and sat next to him

"What are you still doing here?" she asked him

"I said I was going to make sure you where better, so I'm staying as long as that takes" He said

He pushed a bowl over to her

"Here I made you this, it's chicken soup" He said

Sakura looked at it then opened her mouth and waited

Sasuke stopped and looked at her

"I'm not going to feed you' He said

"Aww, but Sasuke-kun! I'm sick!" she protested

"Yes sick, not disabled" he replied smirking

"Please Sasuke-kun' She said, gently running her hand up and down his arm

Sasuke stopped and blushed

"Sasuke-kun" She pleaded

Sasuke gave in, sighing

Sakura smiled and opened her mouth

Sasuke picked up the soon and began feeding her

"Mmm, this is really good" she said after swallowing

"Glad you like it" Sasuke said as he continued to feed to her

When she was done she patted her stomach

"That was good" She said yawning

"Are you tired?" Sasuke asked her

"Yes, but getting up those stairs is to much trouble" She replied

Sasuke got up and placed one hand behind her back and one under her legs

Picking her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs

He pulled back the cover to her bed and placed her on it before pulling the covers over her

"Your like a baby" He said

"You eat then you sleep" He continued smirking

Sakura closed her eyes

"Thankyou Sasuke-kun" She said

Sasuke sat on the end of her bed

He decided to wait until she fell asleep then he would leave

Her room at least, he wanted to be near her

Even if she wasn't sick

This was just his best opportunity

He looked at her, she was so beautiful

Even is she was sick, she had no flaws

Her skin was a healthy pink colour

Her hair was an odd, but very amazing, shade of pink

And her sparkling green eyes, now hidden from view

Her face was never bruised or scared

Nor was it ever cut or tarnished

It was always, glowing

Well she was always glowing

She was always happy and this puzzled Sasuke

He had never seen her unhappy

He often wondered how she could be so happy

He could never understand girls

And Sakura was the hardest girl to understand

Sasuke figured if he worked out Sakura he could understand and girl

Maybe

He sighed

Life would never be that simple

Trying to figuring out Sakura would be like trying to get Neji to smile

Sasuke smirked at the idea

He looked back to Sakura

She was asleep

He lent over her

She was getting better, very quickly

He was glad

He lent down and placed a kiss lightly on her cheek before leaving the room

"Sleep well, little flower" he whispered as he left the room

Sakura woke in a dark room

"How long have I slept?"

She said looking at the clock on her bedside table

9:45

"WHAT!" She almost screamed

She got up and ran out into the hall

She noticed a light coming from her lounge room

Sasuke? She thought as she walked into the room

"Hello" Sasuke said as she entered the room

Sakura blinked her eyes trying to adjust to the light

"Sasuke?" she said stupidly

"Yep" He smirked

Sakura sat down on the couch next to Sasuke

Who pulled her close and whispered

"Are you better?"

She smiled "Hai, Sasuke-kun"

"Good" He said

They sat and watched the rest of the movie Sasuke had been watching

It was a horror movie

It turned out that the kind, loving person in the movie was a murderer

"I hope your not trying to murder me" Sasuke said poking Sakura in the ribs

"Oh, you'll never know" She said with her evil smile

Sasuke pretended to back off and bit but Sakura just pulled him back

When the movie finished it was 11:40

They decided to go to bed

Sakura walked into her bathroom to get dressed

she appeared 5 minutes later wearing a black tank top and black trackie pants

She climbed into her bed

Sasuke came in a minute later

He whispered goodnight and began to leave when Sakura whispered

"Sasuke, you can sleep in here to if you want"

Sasuke stopped and turned around

"You serious?" He asked

Sakura nodded

Sasuke pulled off his shirt and climbed into the bed behind Sakura

They both fell asleep almost immediately

(A/N: Sorry about taking so long to write this, my computer ws being lame and wouldn't let me write it.  
Also I ran out of ideas, it's ok though, I have moew ideas for the next few chapters. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the ones to follow.)


	6. Chapter 6: Missions and Traps

Sakura woke to a beeping alarm

"Stupid thing" She said picking it up and stared blankly at the time

It took her brain a little time to realise it was 8:25

Sakura slumped back onto her bed running her fingers through her hair

She looked to her left to see a sleeping Sasuke

She smiled at his sleeping form

He was handsome, very handsome

And he had lots of fangirls to match

Sakura sighed

This caring, thoughtful Sasuke was not the Sasuke she knew

He was always cold, spiteful and wanted to be alone

Right now he was the opposite of that

Sakura shook her head

She had no time for this now she had to get to school

She attempted to get up but was pulled back onto the bed

"Sasuke?" She said rolling over to look at him

"Hmm?" He muttered

"Sasuke, I need to get up" She laughed trying to look serious

He looked at her

"Sakura, that doesn't suit you" He said smirking

Sakura gave in

"Fine, just let me up" She said squirming, trying to get out of his grip

"Haven't we been this before?" Sasuke asked, not letting go

A memory of her trying to get out of Sasuke grip when she slept over at Hinata's flashed in her mind

She smiled

"Yes and I won" She said

"Yes, but you won't this time" He said with a smirk

"Oh really?" Sakura said with her evil smile

"Yes, because there is only one way your getting out of this" He said smirking

"Oh, and what is that?" she said smiling

Sasuke lent forward and kissed Sakura on the lips

Before Sakura realised, she was kissing him back

They must have been kissing for a while because when Sakura looked up 5 Min's had gone by

"Crap! We're going to be late!" She jumped up and shooed Sasuke out of her room so she could change

The bell to Sakura house rang

Sasuke walked down stairs and opened the door

Ino, Tenten and Hinata gasped as the saw Sasuke, in all his shirtless glory

Standing in Sakura's doorway

Sasuke froze

Crap! he thought

Sakura came running down the stairs yelling

"Sasuke, don't open the door if people see you they won't know what to think"

She looked up to see Ino, Tenten and Hinata standing in the open doorway

Sakura stood there for a minute

Looking from Sasuke to her friends and back again

Before she ran over to Sasuke and pushed him up stairs

"What were you doing last night Haruno?" Ino said eyeing her

"uh-"

"Yeah! Sakura, what the hell?" Hinata practically screamed

"Well I-"

"Sakura!" Tenten screamed

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled

"OK, I was sick Sasuke came over to see if I wanted to walk to school with him but I was sick, so he stayed here and helped me get better"

She said quickly

"So, you slept with him?" Ino said

Sakura stopped and turned to face her friend

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD! I'M ONLY 16 FOR GOD SAKE!"

Sakura yelled

Ino and Hinata laughed

"She as joking" Hinata said patting her friend on the back

Sakura calmed herself and smiled

"If you tell anyone, I'll murder you OK?" She said as Sasuke walked down the stairs

He was now fully clothed and ready

They left Sakura house and walked towards the bus stop

Sakura kept looking at Sasuke and smiling as they walked

In reply Sasuke looked away and blushed

When they got on the bus Hinata and Tenten cornered their friend

"What's going on between you and Sasuke?" Hinata said

Sakura looked to Sasuke who was talking with Neji

"Nothing" Sakura Said not looking at Hinata

Tenten looked to Ino

"Sakura!" Tenten said loudly into Sakura's ear

"Sorry, what?" Sakura said

Ten ten's voice snapped Sakura out of her day dream

"Sakura, tell us what's happening!" Tenten said

"Nothing!" Sakura screamed back

Ino, Hinata and Tenten sat down

Now the three of them had a mission

Break Sakura's silence!

When Sakura walked into class with her friends she was amazed to find that Kakashi-sensei was already there

"Good morning kakashi-sensei" Sakura said as she sat in her seat

"Oh, good morning Sakura" He said, not looking up from his 'adult' book

Sakura looked at the book Kakashi was reading and rolled her eyes

"Don't dismiss before you try" Kakashi said without looking up

That always freak Sakura out

How Kakashi was always able to see even when he wasn't looking

Sakura took her seat next to Ino

Sakura looked behind her

Sasuke turned away automatically

Sakura smiled and looked up to see Ino and Tenten looking at her suspiciously

Sakura shrugged and went back to her work

If they wanted a story, they where going to get one

Sakura was going to mess with Sasuke and give Ino, Hinata and Tenten something to talk about

She laughed aloud, getting many weird stares

"Please, please I know that my beauty is almost unbearable but I'm Uchiha Property"

She said looking at Sasuke and waving

Sasuke blinked "What the hell was she up to?" he muttered

Ino, Tenten and Hinata looked at her, shocked

She smiled it was all working to her plan

She set the traps and they took the bait

"Perfect" she whispered

Kakashi smiled under his mask

He had seen this trick before

The bell rang and Sakura got up to leave

As soon as Sakura got out of the door her friends pinned her against the wall

"What's going on?" Hinata screamed

"Nothing" Sakura said innocently

Ino pounded the wall next to Sakura

"Sakura! Don't lie!" She yelled

Sakura laughed

"Calm down Ino-chan"

Ino began to laugh as well

Sakura walked off to her normal eating spot, in the tree

Sakura jumped up into the tree and waited for her friends

Ino, Tenten and Hinata came soon and sat down next to the tree

not long after Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke came as well

"Hello earthlings!" Sakura shouted as they came within ear shot

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted back

"How the hell did you get up there?" Sasuke asked

"Well you see aliens abducted me and-" Sakura began

Sakura was stopped when she saw Naruto standing next to her

"what the?" Sakura said startled

"See Sakura-chan, it's not hard" Naruto said smiling

Naruto patted Sakura on the back

Sakura lost her balance and fell

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled

Everything was in slow motion for Sakura

She fell out of the tree

As she fell she saw each of her friends

Ino, Hinata and Tenten Look scared

She saw Neji and Shikamaru

Shefelt her body hit

But it wasn't the hard ground as she had imagined

She had landed in Sasuke arms

Sasuke had caught her

She looked up and Sasuke

"Arigatou" She said smiling

He set her down then sat down, patting the grass next to him

She sat down next to Sasuke

all the guy followed suit and sat next to the girls

The bell rang indicating it lunch was over

Sasuke whispered to Sakura

"I wanted, I chased and I caught"

Sakura smiled and whispered back

"You caught, but it slipped straight through your fingers"

She said before walking off to class

One day Sakura he thought


	7. Chapter 7: Unforgivable

**(A/N: Sorry for such a late update. I got bored with the story.  
Tell me if it's worth updating because I'm not sure.)**

Sakura smiled as she sat next to Ino for her class

Ino looked at her with an evil smile

"What?" Sakura asked

Ino just shook her head and smiled

"Nothing" She replied

Sakura shook her head and sighed

Her friend could be so obvious at times

Sakura thought of what Sasuke had said to her

He hadn't meant it, had he?

Sakura's thoughts where interrupted by Iruka-sensei walking into the room

Iruka was Sakura's maths teacher on Mondays

"Class, I have a new student here today. His name is Yamachi Tsubasa, please make him feel welcome"

Iruka said as the boy stepped out from behind him and smiled

"Hi" He said

He was about Naruto's height, wearing a black short sleeve shirt, similar to Sasuke's, long black pants with a white arm warmer around his left arm

Sakura looked at him and sighed He looked like he had raided Sasuke and Naruto's closets and dyed their clothes

The only thing she noticed that didn't resemble either Sasuke or Naruto was his hair

Which was short and spiked, like Kakashi's. The only difference was his fringe, which was long, just above his shoulders.

Sakura wondered who would ever want to look like that. Only if you wanted to be noticed, would you wear something like that and cut your hair like that

"Sakura, would you please show Tsubasa around" Iruka said smiling at Sakura

"What! Why me?" She shouted

Iruka made a more serious face

"Sakura, please" Iruka said holding up the test paper she had given him which was marked with an A+

Sakura sighed and muttered stupid fucking teacher under her breath before stating

"I'd love to Iruka-sensei." she replied forcing a smile

Stupid blackmailing teacher she muttered

Tsubasa walked over to her and sat next to her

Tsubasa thought Sakura was very beautiful

Sakura caught him staring at her

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked away

Ino laughed and turned to face Sakura

"Sakura, he's staring at you" Ino laughed behind her hand

"I know!" Sakura whined

Ino winked and patter Sakura's head

Sakura stuck out her tongue and sat back

This was going to be a long class

Sakura sat on her couch and sighed

Today had been a very eventful and boring day

She had spent the remainder of the afternoon fleeing from Tsubasa

She did not volunteer and she didn't like showing him around

He should just do what she did and learn on her own

Although she did have a little help from Ino

She sighed again and headed to her kitchen

AS she did her mobile rang

She ran into her room and grabbed her phone

"Moshi Moshi" She said happily into the phone

"Ah, Sakura!" Said an unknown voice on the other end

"Who's this?" Sakura said quickly

The phone rang dead

Sakura put her phone down and froze

The person on the other end knew her name, which means they probably know she's alone

Sakura sat thought this over for a moment

a minute later her phone rang

Sakura jumped at the sound

Sakura picked up her phone with a shaky hand

calm down! she told herself

She took a deep breath and clicked the answer button

"Hello?" She said slowly

"Sakura!" Replied and familiar voice

"Ino?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, Sakura do you want to come to mine for a sleep over?" Ino asked quickly

"Yeah!" Sakura said punching the air

"OK, come over ASAP!" She said

"yup!" Sakura said hanging up the phone

"It was just Ino who rang before, maybe her phone was playing up?"

Sakura told herself although she didn't believe it

Sakura arrived at Ino house 15 Min's

"Sakura!" Ino said hugging her

Sakura smiled

"Ino did you call me twice today?' Sakura asked

Ino shook her head

"No, only the once"

Sakura tilted her head

"Oh,ok" She said

"Why?" Ino asked

"Because I got a call and when I answered all they said was "ah, Sakura" and hung up"

Sakura finished slowly

Ino shivered

"creepy"

Sakura shrugged

"It's probably nothing"

She lied to herself

Sakura walked into Ino's house and sat on the couch

Dumping her bag at the foot of the couch

She decided not to think about the call

it was nothing and here she felt safe

a few minutes later Sakura realised she wasn't the only one Ino had invited

So Tenten and Hinata arrived as well

"Hello" Sakura called to her friends

Tenten smiled and waved while Hinata hugged Sakura

Sakura was talking with Hinata when the doorbell rang again

"Who else did you invite? Sasuke too?" Sakura said laughing as she opened the door

"Well, yes actually" Sasuke said

Sakura froze "S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn" Sasuke said letting himself in

Sakura dragged Ino into another room

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming?" Sakura whispered

"Why? It's not like you like him" Ino said smiling evilly before walking away

Sakura sighed

Her friends were smarter than she gave them credit for

Sakura went to join her friends in the other room

She reached the other room only realising that everyone she knew was there

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten and of course Ino

Sakura sat down next to Hinata on the floor in front of Sasuke

Sasuke started combing his fingers through Sakura's hair

Ino stood up

"We're going to watch a movie" she announced

Ino picked up and horror movie Hinata and told her to get and put it in the DVD player

Sakura hated horror movies she scared really easily

Sasuke smirked he knew this only too well

At a particularly scary part of the movieSasuke bent down and lifted Sakura up into his lap

Sakura jumped and almost screamed

Sasuke locked his arms around her waist

"Sasuke-kun, I want to watch the movie" Sakura lied

Sakura became aware that Ino and Tenten where watching her

Sasuke blew cold air onto Sakura's neck

Sakura shivered "Sasuke-kun, don't"

She blushed as she spotted Ino smirking at her

Sakura tried to get free from Sasuke's grip

"Oh not this again" She sighed loudly

Sasuke smirked and whispered

"You know how to get out"

Sakura blushed "Sasuke-kun don't, please"

Sasuke shrugged

Sakura looked around

Ino was trying very hard not to laugh

Sakura glared at her

Great she thought

She pulled against Sasuke

"Sasuke!" She hissed

"What? No kun?" He asked

Sakura sighed "Not for you!"

Sasuke let go suddenly

Sakura fell the floor with a loud thud

"Thankyou" she said coldly

She didn't want to be mean but she had told everyone she didn't like Sasuke

Sakura sighed

She would tell him later

Right now she could careless

Well that wasn't entirely true

The whole time Sakura was wondering whether

Sasuke was thinking about her

Sakura turned around

Sasuke was asleep

She smiled

he was so cute when he slept

It was like he had to cares when he was sleeping

Nothing to worry about.

Sakura sighed and looked around everyone else had fallen asleep also

Sakura reached up over Sasuke

"I'm sorry" Sakura whispered in his ear

Sakura crawled on the floor and closed her eyes

She would make this up to Sasuke

Some how...


End file.
